Cuarto de escobas
by Ana de Uchiha
Summary: Porque no sabes que sorpresas te puedes encontrar en un cuarto de escobas de la universidad, y todo por celos.


**Es mi primer SasuIno, y amo esta pareja.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece blabla**

 **Advertencia: Universo alterno, lemon y posible Oc.**

- _¿Estás seguro que nadie viene a este lugar? –_ cuestionaba a su novio una chica rubia mientras angustiada miraba a todos lados.

- _Hmp ya te dije que sí Yamanaka, además ¿no eras tú la que quería privacidad?-_ contraataco el pelinegro sonriendo con autosuficiencia, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara e inflara sus mofletes.

- _Uchiha eres muy molesto cuando quieres._

El hombre solo siguió caminando y tomo la mano de la chica para que caminara más rápido.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino la rubia se quedó pasmada, era cierto que quería estar a solas con su novio sin que sus fans alocadas los interrumpieran pero ¿el cuarto de las escobas, enserio?

- _¿El cuarto de las escobas, enserio Uchiha?_

 _-Oye aún no entras, no deberías juzgar hpm, ven aquí.-_ abrió la puerta y la chica se dio cuenta que dentro no era nada de lo que esperaría encontrar en un lugar donde se supone que habría escobas.

- _¿Cómo es posible que haya una cama y una tele?_

 _-Supongo que los de intendencia vienen a dormir o algo así, ¿qué más da?-_ el pelinegro entro quitado de la pena, seguido de Ino quien no estaba muy convencida, una vez dentro Sasuke puso el seguro y al voltear le dedico una mirada cargada de intensidad a su novia. - _¿Y bien, por qué querías estar a solas? –_ de nuevo sonreía sugerente.

La chica estaba sonrojada, era cierto que ella le había pedido a su novio que fueran a un sitio donde pudieran estar solos, pues le había causado celos verlo rodeado de chicas de su facultad, así que por mero instinto le propuso ir a un lugar a solas, pero ahora que ya estaba ahí ya no estaba segura de llevar a cabo su plan, pues si bien su novio era muy receptivo tratándose de intimar, ella sabía que dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad se la estaban jugando.

Al no recibir respuesta de Ino, Sasuke la acorralo contra la puerta y acerco su rostro al de ella, en respuesta la respiración de Ino comenzó a ser más dificultosa, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, tentándolos a unir sus labios en una tierna caricia del alma.

De un momento a otro Ino se dejo llevar por los expertos labios del pelinegro, las manos del chico hábilmente se movían por el cuerpo de su chica, él sabía dónde tocar para incitar a su novia, la chica por su lado amaba poder sacar el lado pasional del pelinegro, odiaba que Sasuke usara corbata aunque le daba un toque sexy para ser estudiante de derecho, a la hora de intimar la corbata y su chaleco le estorbaban mucho, como pudo desabotono el chaleco y la camisa, ella ya estaba deseosa y Sasuke lo sabía, y le encantaba eso de ella, ponerla al límite.

De un momento a otro ya estaban sobre la cama la rubia ya no tenía blusa y Sasuke tenía el pecho descubierto, se siguieron besando hasta que de un momento a otro el pelinegro detuvo sus besos y caricias, Ino abrió sus ojos molesta, ¿qué pasaba ahora con él?

 _-¿Sasuke, qué ocurre?_

- _Hmp, me encanta verte excitada._

 _-¡Uchiha! ¿A qué viene eso?-_ cuestiono avergonzada.

- _Nada en especial, dime algo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Estabas celosa?_

 _-¿De qué hablas? –_ intento hacerse la desentendida.

El chico sonrió satisfecho del sonrojo de su novia y de su vano intento por ocultar sus celos, ya que con lo orgullosa que ella era no admitiría sus celos nunca, a él le gustaba verla celosa por eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad para provocar en ella celos.

- _Mírame, y dime que no estabas celosa.-_ tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Uchiha, estás loco._

 _-Dilo_

 _-No diré nada._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Claro_

Para el Uchiha eso sonó a reto, y él estaba dispuesto a jugar, así que se acercó a su rostro y lamio su labio lentamente provocando un gemido en ella, sonrió para sus adentros sabia provocarla.

La beso y ella correspondió gustosa, el bajo una mano hacia las piernas de la chica y comenzó a deleitarse con su textura suave.

- _¿Te gusta que te acaricie?_

 _-Sí_

 _-¿Mucho?-_ cuestionó llegando a la entrepierna de la chica.

- _Ahh…_

Él comenzó a acariciar su entrada sobre la tela de las bragas, comenzó lento, hasta que sintió húmedas las bragas.

- _Sasuke, ahh.-_ Ino ya estaba empezado a gemir más fuerte.

El chico introdujo un dedo por debajo de las bragas, sintiendo la piel húmeda y caliente por su toque, siguió torturando a la chica con sus caricias lentas, hasta que comenzó a introducir dos dedos en el centro de la rubia.

- _¿Te gusta amor?_

 _-Sí, me encanta.- Ino empezó a rasguñar la espalda del pelinegro el en respuesta gruño._

Sasuke empezó a meterle más velocidad, a los dedos que estimulaban a su novia, mientras que con su lengua lamia los botones rosados de sus pechos.

- _Amor te necesito._

 _-¿Ya me quieres dentro?_

 _-Sí, te necesito._

El chico no necesito más pues el también ya estaba muy excitado, bajo su pantalón y su bóxer, dejando expuesto a su miembro que se erguía orgulloso, lo acerco a los pliegues húmedos de su rubia, y lo froto torturándola más.

- _Uchiha ya mételo.-_ pidió acalorada la chica, mientras el pelinegro sonreída con autosuficiencia, pues aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

- _¿Lo necesitas dentro?_

- _¡Si! Ya lo quiero.-_ con sus manos atrajo al chico para comenzar a besarlo frenética, mordió su labio inferior a lo que el chico gruño por lo bajo.

- _Hmmh Ino, estas muy salvaje._

 _-Siii, por favor ya hazlo._

 _-Antes dime, ¿estabas celosa?_

 _-¡Uchiha!_

 _-Dilo o no lo meteré.-_ comenzó a frotarse y posiciono su punta en la entrada de la rubia, ella volvió a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke.

-Mhhgg.

- _¿Qué pasa, no me quieres dentro?_

 _-Sasu..mhg_

 _-Dilo y lo meteré_

 _-Ahh, si estaba celosa, ¡maldito Uchiha ahh!-_ apenas dijo eso Sasuke entro en ella de una sola estocada, y comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, pues al torturarla él también se torturaba, pero no permitiría que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡ _Más rápido!_

 _-Estas muy caliente Ino mhhg_

 _-Tú me pones así, mhh_

 _-Me gusta ponerte así._

 _-Mhhg ya cállate y muévete más rápido._

 _-Te pones muy loca amor._

 _-¿Te gusta que me ponga así?_ \- al escucharla el chico sonrió y miro directamente los ojos de su rubia.

- _Me fascina.-_ arremetió contra los labios de Ino y la beso salvajemente.

Unas estocadas más y ambos llegaron al clímax, sus respiraciones estaban irregulares, en cuanto empezaron a normalizarse, Sasuke beso la frente de la chica, busco sus ropas para cambiarse, una vez listos dejaron la cama como la encontraron, Sasuke miro a Ino seguía sonrojada, él estaba feliz, le había ganado y sabía que eso le molestaba a ella.

- _Espera, me asomare primero para ver si no hay nadie._

 _-Está bien. -_ _ **Maldito Uchiha me hizo confesarle algo vergonzoso, pero esta se la cobraré, después de todo él no es el único sacando ventaja mientras hacemos el amor.-**_ pensaba mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- _Listo no hay nadie podemos irnos._

 _-Bien._

Al salir de la universidad Ino diviso a las chicas que anteriormente le habían causado celos, así que tomo el brazo de Sasuke y se abrazó a él, miro a las chicas con autosuficiencia las cuales la miraron con odio, eso la hizo sonreír ladinamente, más cuando Sasuke inesperadamente beso su frente.

- _Te amo Uchiha._

 _-Yo a ti Yamanaka.-_ decir abiertamente lo que sentía lograba sonrojar al chico, pero se sentía bien poder compartir momentos excitantes con su novia, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que la rubia estaba planeando como vengarse de él y vaya que sufriría, pero eso era otra historia.

 **Bueno espero que me haya quedado decente gracias por leer.**


End file.
